1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grapple attachment, and more specifically to a grapple attachment which is capable of handling fine debris and which easily fastens to the tines of an existing grapple jaw.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Grapples are typically utilized in demolition work and for clearing debris from the site. Various grapple configurations are possible. For example, a common grapple consists of two tined jaws--one jaw more or less stationary, and the other jaw movable and operated by means such as hydraulics or cables. Although that device can effectively grasp large pieces of debris, smaller debris often falls through the tines.
To alleviate this problem, smooth edged devices have been developed to facilitate better containment of finer debris. For example, Felstet, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,512, Thomas, Jr. 4,392,774, Wieger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,288, R. O. Billings U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,955, Labounty U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,356, W. D. Hinkel et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,460, and Bolyard et al. 3,523,380 each use blades or flat edges to handle debris. Of these devices, however, only the last three are designed to be attached to the tines of an existing grapple jaw.
Although Labounty, Hinkel, and Bolyard are designed for mounting on the tines of an existing bucket or grapple, they nevertheless suffer from other shortcomings. For example, Labounty discloses a device which contains sockets for receiving the tines of a grapple. Although the sockets certainly secure the device, such sockets add complexity, cost, and weight to the device. Furthermore, the Labounty device discloses only a single bucket arrangement. This allows debris to fall between the tines of the other jaw.
Like Labounty, Hinkel also uses a design which encases the tines of the jaw. This increases cost and weight. Hinkel also discloses a complex means of attaching the device to a clam shell bucket. That is, a chain and lever assembly serve to hold the device in intimate contact with the bucket. Again, this adds complexity, cost, and weight to the device. The chain also increases the risk that the device may become entangled with debris.
The Bolyard device uses a simple mechanism to fasten to the tines, however, the tines are mounted in front of the plate. This allows debris to lodge between the tines and the plate. Moreover, this arrangement restricts the shape of the plate to a planar surface, without sides or curvature.
Therefore, the prior art fails to provide a grapple attachment which is capable of handling fine debris, and which easily attaches to the tines of a grapple jaw. The present invention fulfills this need.